Viona Angelica (Author)
Viona Angelica is one of the authors of Mystery of the Orphanage. She made the odd numbered chapters such as chapter one, chapter three, chapter five, etc. Viona Angelica adalah salah satu penulis dari Mystery of the Orphanage. Dia membuat chapter bernomor ganjil seperti chapter satu, chapter tiga, chapter lima, dan seterusnya. Personal Life Viona was born on September 24, 2000. Her zodiac sign is Libra, and her shio is golden dragon. She has an older brother named Patrick, a younger brother named Ryan, and a younger sister named Clarissa. Her chinese nickname is Cia-Cia. She is currently living in Solo and is in middle school. She is put in the excellent class in school and is considered smart in class. She has a blog called shining-hearts. Viona is an otaku. She is fond of anime and always watches animes everyday. She is also an admin of a twitter otaku fanbase, @OtakuFansGuild. Other than that, she sometimes exchange animes with other otakus at school. She likes cute things and is very fond of cats (is called neko in Japanese). She has cats at home also. She is very active in activities outside and inside school. Viona has long black wavy hair, a pair of small cute eyes, a pug nose, and pale red lips. She has a very soft voice and loves to wear clothes with hoodies and lots of pockets. She is also very calm at first, but also can be crazy sometimes. Viona lahir pada 24 September 2000. Bintangnya adalah Libra, dan shionya adalah naga emas. Dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Patrick, adik laki-laki bernama Ryan, dan adik perempuan bernama Clarissa. Nama panggilan chinese-nya adalah Cia-Cia. Dia saat ini tinggal di Solo dan duduk di bangku SMP. Dia ditempatkan ke dalam kelas unggulan di sekolah dan termasuk pandai di kelas. Dia memiliki sebuah blog yaitu shining-hearts. Viona adalah seorang otaku. Dia sangat menyukai anime dan selalu menonton anime setiap hari. Dia juga adalah seorang admin dari ''fanbase twitter ''untuk otaku, @OtakuFansGuild. Selain itu, dia kadang-kadang bertukar anime dengan otaku lainnya di sekolah. Dia menyukai hal-hal yang imut dan sangat suka kucing (disebut ''neko ''dalam bahasa Jepang). Dia juga memelihara kucing-kucing di rumah. Dia sangat aktif dalam kegiatan di luar dan di dalam sekolah. Viona memiliki rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, sepasang mata kecil yang imut, hidung pesek, dan bibir merah pucat. Dia memiliki suara yang begitu lembut dan suka memakai baju bertudung dengan banyak kantung. Dia juga awalnya sangat pendiam, tapi juga bisa menjadi 'gila' sewaktu-waktu. Viona and Mystery of the Orphanage Viona first wrote Mystery of the Orphanage when she was 13 together along with Cindy Handoko. In writing, she was inspired by sadistic animes she's watched. For the female character in Mystery of the Orphanage, she likes the character Alicia Baskerville (Alice). And for the male characters, she likes the character Lukas Angelo (Luke) and Alexander Bryan Blake (Bryan). She said that she also liked the character Joshua Tristan at first, but lately said that she didn't like him anymore. She was the proposer of the name Alicia Baskerville (in Alicia Baskerville), Bryan Blake (in Alexander Bryan Blake ), Joshua (in'' [http://mystery-of-the-orphanage.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Tristan_(IMS) ''Joshua Tristan]), Marsha (in Marsha Gwen ), Rosaline (in Rosaline Bernadette ), William (in William Lee), Iris,Kimberly , Sir Stenley, Sir Joseph, Ethan (in Samuel Ethan Wijaya ), Fellicia , and Rey Darmawan (in Rey Darmawan ). In the parody version of Mystery of the Orphanage, she was involved and ended up being with Luke. Viona pertama kali menulis Mystery of the Orphanage saat dia berusia 13 tahun bersama dengan Cindy Handoko. Dalam menulis, dia terinspirasi dari anime-anime sadis yang telah ia tonton. Untuk tokoh wanita di Mystery of the Orphanage, dia menyukai tokoh Alicia Baskerville (Alice). Dan untuk tokoh pria, dia menyukai tokoh Lukas Angelo (Luke) dan Alexander Bryan Blake (Bryan). Dia mengatakan bahwa dia juga tadinya menyukai tokoh Joshua Tristan pada awalnya, tapi belakangan berkata dia tidak lagi menyukainya. Dia adalah pengusul nama Alicia Baskerville (dalam ''Alicia Baskerville), ''Bryan Blake (dalam Alexander Bryan Blake), Joshua (dalam ''[http://mystery-of-the-orphanage.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Tristan_(IMS) Joshua ''Tristan]), Marsha (dalam ''Marsha Gwen), Rosaline (dalam '' Rosaline Bernadette), William (dalam ''William ''Lee), Iris, Kimberly , Pak Stenley, Pak Joseph, Ethan (dalam Samuel Ethan Wijaya ''), Fellicia , dan Rey Darmawan (dalam Rey Darmawan ). ''Di versi parodi Mystery of the Orphanage, dia terlibat dan berakhir dengan Luke. (P.S : this page is written by the other author and is not an autobiography) (P.S : halaman ini ditulis oleh penulis yang lain dan bukan sebuah autobiografi)